


A Fish out of water

by iatethepotato



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Dedicated to Monty Oum, F/F, My First AO3 Post, Other, Third-person, mermaid au, split POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethepotato/pseuds/iatethepotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Title in progress??? idk]</p><p>What happens when two princesses, one a mermaid and the other human, find each other trying to fin out more about the other's world? Apparently, a lot. Ruby is the youngest daughter of King Taiyang, and heiress to her throne and the kingdom of vale. Weiss is the eldest daughter of the king of Atlasté, and heir to her kingdom. Curious of what life is like on land, Weiss accompanies her father on a trip to discuss trade with Vale, a neighboring kingdom on the mainland. There, Weiss meets Ruby, and the two become instant friends. Eventually, the two begin to fall in love, but human/mermaid relationships are severely frowned upon, and the girls have to keep their relationship a secret- somehow.</p><p>[Mermaid AU! based on a fic prompt I read on tumblr ;-;]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fish out of water

The full moon shone brightly over the balcony where Ruby sat, illuminating the vast ocean below. From behind her, The young princess could hear a door close softly, with quiet footsteps following behind. A finger tapped on the Girl’s shoulder, and Ruby turned around to see her older sister standing near.

“Can’t sleep?” The older princess asked. Ruby nodded.

“Yeah,” She replied. “it’s a full moon tonight, the second one this month.”

“A blue moon, it must be why both of us are still up this late. Are you ready for tomorrow? It’ll be your first official meeting with the King of Atlasté.” Ruby smiled a little.

“It’s just to discuss Trade, Yang. And I’m only shadowing dad, so I’m not that nervous.” Ruby began walking back inside, “What about you? You’ve got a trip to menagerie, tomorrow.”

“My trip to Menagerie is only for publicity. Our kingdom is one of very few human ones to trade with the Faunus people”

“Well yeah, but we’re also the one that doesn’t trade the other human kingdoms.”

“True, but look at how we prosper because of it! Vale, Menagerie, and Atlasté are three of the most prosperous kingdoms in remnant!- Wait, where was I going with this?” Ruby laughed at the blonde Princess as both girls walked inside the palace.

“Thanks for this, Sis. But it’s getting really late, we should both get some sleep. G’night, Yang.”

“Goodnight, Rubes,” Yang said as she stood in the doorway, “See you at the stables before I leave?” She asked.

“Of course!” Ruby replied. She smiled at her older sister as Yang left the room, closing the large door behind her.

 

* * *

 

The waves rolled calmly along the ocean’s surface as Weiss swam alongside her father and his advisor. She was accompanying her father on a trip to Vale to discuss trade. As the heiress swam, she could see the outline of the seaside kingdom in the distance.

“Is that the mainland, papa?” Weiss asked her father.

“Yes.” The king replied rather gruffly. Weiss ignored her father’s tone of voice, she knew he disliked the surface, so it didn’t bother her much. She, however, was completely enchanted by Vale. The way the main city glowed under the moonlight, the way the warm hues of the buildings made her as though this was her home; Weiss wanted nothing else but to get to the mesmerizing kingdom as soon as possible.

“It’s rather beautiful. Papa, how long are we staying in Vale?” Weiss asked. The king grunted.

“Only a few days, snowflake. This isn’t our home, nor is it a vacation.” He looked at the slowly approaching kingdom, “We’re here for one thing, and one thing only. Remember that, Weiss. Do not stray from the goal.”

Weiss gave a small pout at her father and continued to swim towards Vale and the coming dawn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual published fic omg ;-; I hope you enjoyed it! Please give feedback in the comments, I am a beginning writer and would love to hear feedback to improve my skills. I apologize also, for how short the first chapter is. ;-;
> 
> [ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]


End file.
